Hope's Problem
by sword-art-offline
Summary: Hope's brother introduced him to her, and now he is confused of his feelings. summary may change because I may redo this story.a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1 Hope's Problem

**I do not own any FFXIII character's.**

Hello my name's Hope, I'm 24, and 5 feet 11 inches, and my parent's named me Hope because…I have no idea why, but hey, my parent's Nora and Bartholomew Estheim, are the greatest parent's my siblings and I could ask for, we all live in the city of Bodhum, nice place by the way, but beside the point.

We all have had a great childhood, and now we are having a great adulthood, for instance my brother Snow he's 25, he's 6 feet 7 inches…don't ask me why he's so tall, my parent's genes not mine, has been seeing this girl called Serah, for "help" in school, she's 18, rather small standing at 5 feet 5 inches, but not petite, light pink hair in a ponytail to the side, and always has a cheery attitude or smile on her face.

My siblings and I, all think he's secretly dating her, but he says he's not…who knows, our parent's don't mind if we get into relationship's, so we're not sure why he's saying she's not his girlfriend, although he is kind of a oaf, so maybe in his mind he's not, but hey I have no room to speak, Serah has a older sister named Lightning, were not sure what's her real name, she's not what you would call cold, but she doesn't speak a lot, the only time I've seen her talk to freely is her sister.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It all started when Serah and Lightning moved here, our parent's went over and invited them to dinner at our place, which they agreed, well more like Serah agreed, of course later that night at dinner Serah and Vanille hit it right of the bat, and Snow just kinda wiggled his way into that friendship after dinner, I of course being polite, seeing I didn't want her to be left out of the conversation, said hello to her sister Lightning, she said hello and that was it, of course it sounded rude, but I shrugged it off and just smiled, later that night when they were walking through the door, she turned and gave a small smile to me, which in turn gave me the butterflies, which confused me.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Of course I'm still confused about the reaction I had, so sometime's I go with my brother when he go's and visit's Serah, and to add onto this growing confusion, whenever I do go with Snow, and I see Lightning, I get these strange feelings around her, good one's by the way, I'm not sure why yet, I admit she's beautiful, she's 21, standing at 5 feet 7 inches, and she has a very athletic build, she always keeps her cool, when were the're, but something draws me to her, I'm not sure what yet.

But I want to find out, maybe I'll go ask my sister's Vanille and Fang, don't ask about their names either, they should know about these feeling's…maybe, the funny thing is my sister's are literally the polar opposite of Lightning,

Vanille she's a lot like Serah, she's only a year older at 19, a little smaller at 5 feet 3 inches, she's always happy, always has a smile on her face, and can always give out encouraging words.

As for Fang she's uh kinda like Lightning but happy, oddly enough they both share the same ages, but Fang is a bit taller at 5 foot 9 inches. Now thinking about it, I think I will go to my sister's about these feelings I'm getting, but I have to be careful what I say, because Vanille could easily tell Serah, what I told her, which in turn could reach Lightning, and that would be akward, and Fang may or may not rib me, physically and mentally...my luck, of course it won't be as bad as Snow teasing me, I swear if he does I'm going to slug him, or maybe instead of my sister's I could ask my mom...she would know, she never teases anyone of us, when faced with a serious matter, as good as the prospect sounds, she's still not exactly the first person I would go to.

Well I guess I'll take my chance's at being teases.

I went up to my sister's bedroom and knocked.

(little did I know fate was not going to be on my side)

**Hey guy's, I just want to thank, AssassinZAssassin and ChainzOfThePast for there suggestion's, it was helpful to the point of redoing this chapter, and to AssassinZAssasin thank you, because of reading your stories they gave me the inspiration for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hope's PlanMaybe

**I do not own any FFXIII characters.**

I went up to my sister's bedroom and knocked, I heard some shuffling, a couple of bang's, some groan's from Vanille, swearing from Fang, and after all that, the door opened to a messy room with my two sister's looking worse for wear, (no it's not what you think) I of course just smiled and shook my head at their antic's, since there were two boys in our home, which including me, my sister's were always kinda rough with each other, wrestling included, which is what I must have stumbled upon.

"Hey Hope! What do you need?"

"Hey Vanille, I need some help with a problem I have."

"What do you need help with?"

"Yea! Fang chipped in"

"Well I've been having these feeling's and I'm not sure what they are."

"Yea? What kind of feelings are you having?"

"It's about Serah sister's Lightning," I said after which of course I readied myself for the ribbing, Fang of course jumped right in and started laughing, Vanille being the more mature one, if that's possible, just grinned.

"Well, well, well are little Hopey finally has the hot's for a girl, it's about time your old" Fang grinned cheekily, I just sighed, what did I do for fate to treat me like this.

Vanille squealed, "Oh! I'm so happy for you! She exclaimed "but what's your problem?"

My eyes opened up with that sentence, I started to explain myself "Well I don't know if I like her in that sense, I have these feeling's when I'm around her but I'm confused at what they are"

"Oh! What kinds of feeling do you have" Fang had a ear splitting grin on her face and would not wipe it off, I swear I've never wanted to hit a girl or my sister's but that grin is getting to me.

"Well whenever I go with Snow and I see her I get these tingly feeling's, and I admit she's beautiful"

A blush started working onto my face "I admit she's kinda cold, but something draw's me to her, I just don't know what?"

I sighed waiting for another round of teasing; instead I got ribbed by Fang…that's going to leave a bruise, and hugged by Vanille.

Fang's grin just got bigger, again why me? maybe I should have gone to my mother…well it's too late now.

"Hey Vanille I think this warrants a call to Serah, don't you think?" the look on my face must have been priceless.

"NO! Don't! Please" I blurted out, Fang just started laughing, she was laughing so hard she started shedding tears.

"It's nice to know my embarrassment is entertaining to you"

I turned to Vanille maybe she'll be more supportive…fate must hate me, because she even had tears in her eyes, after my two sisters, one laughing manically and the other snorting, died down, I then asked again what these feeling's were.

Vanille having just recovered spoke up, "Hope I can't answer that question for you, you're the only one who can"

Wow all that for this answer, whoop-de, fuckin, doo.

Fang being well Fang decided to chip in her two gil's worth "hey Hopey, I wish you the best of luck with little miss sunshine, she's going to be harder than you think, my advice just keep going over and figure your feeling's out"

And then they both said "above all listen!"

Well I have to admit that advice wasn't half bad, still not exactly what I was looking for.

Fang of course started laughing again, which in turn Vanille couldn't help but giggle to.

I turned to leave, but right before I left Vanille said good luck…just what I need.

Well I guess I'm back to square one, hmm well Sweetheart's Day is coming up in the future, maybe I can get her a gift, but until then I'm going to just act cool and composed and…aw what the hell, who am I kidding, I'm probably going to go over there and start sputtering, I mean she's is kinda scary, when she's mad I mean, which I saw that once, and well…let's just say my brother was moaning the rest of the day…we don't talk about that incident, it's forbidden.

I sighed and started back down stairs, maybe I will figure out my feelings on my own, of course right then I walked into my brother, he's a pile of muscle, literally.

And if he knows it or not, he is admired by girls and women, for his (cough) physical shape, he of course like I said is oaf, so he doesn't know about the ogling, anyway after the shock of hitting a brick wall I stood up, and once again nature must hate, because I have to look up, oh well guess I'll always be shorter than him, that just sucks.

"Hey Hope sorry about that" he grinned cheekily.

Not that smile again maker have mercy, I just grinned back

"So Hope whatcha doing?"

I replied "oh nothing much, just slamming into my brother and falling…you know the usual"

He then started to chuckle, which soon made me start to laugh to, after the (why did we laugh in the first place) laughter died down, he asked

"Hey I'm going over to Serah's for a bit, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

I thought to myself, if I go I can start sorting out my feelings for Lightning, or realistically just sweat up a storm thinking about it…sigh well might as well what do I have to loss, well maybe some broken bones if I'm not careful, that would be great.

I pulled out of my reverie, "Sure why not"

"Well if you want to go, you better move it"

"Alright don't get your pant's waded, it's not like your girlfriend is going anywhere.

He spluttered she's not my girlfriend! "Sure she isn't" I just shook my head, and went and grabbed my shoes.

0000

1,000 words! Alright! Oh Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling's

**I do not own any FFXIII characters.**

**Farron's House/Lightning POV**

"Hey Light? Where are you?"

"I'm over here Serah in the living room"

"Oh there you are, I just wanted to tell you Snow is coming over to hang out"

Lightning set down the magazine she was reading, and looked up from the chair she was sitting in.

"What do you see in him Serah?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, out of the entire guy's to date, you are going out with that bungling oaf"

"Were not dating!" Serah was shocked at what her sister was saying.

"Oh, I see, so why do you see him again?"

"Well he needs help with school, and you know I want to become a school teacher some day, so this is just practice"

"Riight, fine just be careful, his intention's may not be what you think they are"

"Gee, sis lighten up, Snow's not like that, beside's you have no room to speak" She replied slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lighting did not like that tone of voice; it meant her sister was up to something.

"Well don't you like his brother Hope?"

"No." she replied bluntly "Whatever gave you that idea"

"Wow, you never were subtle in speaking your mind, always so blunt"

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Oh that must be Snow! I'm going to go get the door"

Serah then walked away, to the front door.

Lightning just scoffed and thought, "What does my sister see in that idiot anyway, and where in the world did she get the idea I like Hope?"

She pondered this for a moment, of course her thoughts were interrupted by her sister coming in with Snow and Hope!

Lightning slightly blushed "Wait what? Where did that come from?"

"I can't possible like Hope? Right?"

"Well I have to admit he is kinda cute, wait stop! What are these feeling's? I've never thought a boy, wait no, a young man was cute."

Lightning stole a glance at Hope, who at the moment was talking to Serah.

"I can tell he's kinda muscular; I'll give him that, and from what I know of him, he's very kind."

She thought a bit more "Well I know that some girl's also like him because of his character, so maybe he's not half bad"

She resisted the feeling of blood going to her cheeks.

"Get a grip of yourself Farron! You do not like boys!"

I spluttered mentally "or girl's either!"

I blushed at that thought, which of course my sister saw.

She of course gave me a perplexed look, I just nodded my head saying to drop it, she just shrugged and turned back to Snow.

Hope looked at me and smiled, I felt another blush coming up to my cheeks, what is wrong with me?

"Oh great here he comes, looks like he wants to talk to me, which oddly I don't mind."

"Great I'm really confused of these feeling's I'm having."

**Couple minutes before**

**Hope's POV**

"Hey Snow what do you see in Serah?"

"Hey! Lover boy!"

"Hmm what?"

"I said, and pay attention this time, what do you see in Serah?"

"Meaning?"

I thought to myself "Ugh he is such a idiot sometimes"

"Why are you dating her?"

"I thought I told you I'm not" he replied incredulous.

"Well I think you are, and so do our sister's, I mean you say you need help in school…which I guess you do, but I think you see Serah not just for help in school"

"Hope I'm not d-a-t-i-n-g her"

"You don't have to spell it out dummy, besides mom and dad wouldn't mind, I mean it's Serah"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"God! You're such an idiot sometimes! I'm saying mom and dad approve"

"Oh?"

"That's all I get is oh? Wow ok then moving on"

"Hey Hope don't you like Lightning?'

I blushed and almost spluttered.

"No!...maybe"

"Ah! So you do like her!"

"Drop it Snow"

"Well then drop Serah"

"Fine"

I got a sly grin on my face.

"Hey Snow I'll pay you 50 Gil to ask Serah out on a date"

Now it was Snow's turn to splutter.

"Wait! What!"

"I mean it; I'll pay you to take Serah out"

"Do I have to?"

"No but you always say you're the "hero" so be the hero and take her out, maybe something will come out of it"

"I will on one condition" now he had a sly grin.

"Crap, fine what is it?"

"You have to ask Lightning out to"

He now had a very smug grin on his face.

I of course knowing me started to stutter.

"Well I uh, um well, you see, uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"Oh? So why did you say I should take Serah out?"

"Because Serah won't break your arm if she doesn't want to"

"Ahh I see you like Lightning but you're also scared of her"

"Of course I'm scared, she's not the average woman, she'll tear me apart if I make her mad"

"Ah women complicated creatures"

"Snow were the hell did that come from"

"Hey! I'm not stupid…mostly, I have my moments"

"Yea ok well were here so shut-up, and before you open your mouth, I'll think about "it"

"Good enough for me, and if you do I'll ask to…deal"

"Deal"

**Present/Lightning POV**

Hope looked at me and smiled, I felt another blush coming up to my cheeks, what is wrong with me?

"Oh great here he comes, looks like he wants to talk to me, which oddly I don't mind."

"Great I'm really confused of these feeling's I'm having."

**Hope POV**

After some small talk Snow spoke up

"Hey Serah would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Really! Of course I would love to!"

Snow then turned, and gave me a grin.

"I held up my deal it's your turn"

"Shit, well here goes nothing"

"I looked at Lightning, and boy am I sweating, this could go good, or me ending up in a hospitable, I smiled at her and started walking over to her.

"Hey Lightning"

"Hope"

"Wow she's not big on words"

"I uh wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me" I asked meekly.

"I then blushed and bowed my head waiting for the fist, which oddly never came, I looked up and she had a neutral face, oh shit"

**Lightning POV**

"Hey Lightning"

"I felt a blush coming but forced it down."

"Hope"

"He then started to look very nervous, I wonder why?"

"I uh wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me" he asked quietly.

"My brain turned off for a second; did he just ask me out on a date? My face was neutral; my brain was still in shock with this information, why should I go out with? I have never gone out with anyone, but before my brain caught up with my mouth I said"

**Hope POV**

"Yes I will"

"My brain did a double take; of course my face must have been pure shock"

"You will! That's great! I mean that's great. So when do you want to go out?"

**Lightning POV**

"I did not just say that, my heart speed up and I got this warm feeling in my heart, weird and for some reason I don't mind"

"How about tomorrow, say 1:00pm"

His face lit up but then kinda dropped, I wonder why?

"That's great! But I have to warn you; well have to go on a double date"

"Oh who's the other date?"

He cringed "Oh great this is not good"

"It's your sister and my brother"

"I was kinda shocked my sister and that oaf, well I guess I asked for it, I did assume they we're dating"

"That's fine"

"His face looked totally hilarious but I resisted the urge to grin"

"Really? Wow ok well great! I'll see you tomorrow then"

He turned and walked up to Snow and Serah, they exchanged some banter which I assume was about me, and then Snow and Hope left.

**Serah POV**

"Wow! Hope asked my sister out, I'm so happy for her"

"Hey Claire, I'm so happy for you!"

"My sister just frowned but there was the slightest tint of a blush on her cheeks, oh she's embarrassed this is going better than I thought "

"Don't worry Claire I'm sure we'll have a great time"

"She just sighed and shook her head and then turned around and grabbed the magazine she was reading before and sat down, oh well it's a start"

**Lightning POV**

"I can't believe I agreed to a date, well I'm going to read and forget about this for a while"

**Hope POV**

"I can't believe she agreed to a date!"

"Good job Hope!"

"Thanks Snow good luck with Serah"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Well I wonder where we're going to go"


End file.
